Richard Bagot (c1211-c1271)
}} ''Collections for a History of Staffordshire, Volume 11'' "This Richard Bagot first occurs in the Exchequer return mentioned above amongst those who held as much as L15 of land by knight's service and were not knights. A writ on the Close Roll of 40 H. III. (1256) orders the Sheriff of Co. Stafford and Salop to distrain all persons in his Bailiwick who held 15 librates of land by knight's service and were not knights, and by another writ of the same date the Sheriff was ordered to send the names of all such persons to the King, together with the value of their lands. It may be assumed he was knighted shortly after this date, for in his later deeds he has the prefix of "dominus", which denotes a knight. With the exception of his appearance on this occasion and his presence as a witness to several deeds in the Rideware Chartulary, there is nothing further to relate respecting him. He was dead before June 1271, for at the Staffordshire Assizes held on the Morrow of Holy Trinity, 56 H. III., the Jury of Pirehill Hundred presented that William Bagot of Bromley held an entire Knight's Fee and was of full age and was not a knight. The Bagot Memorials contain and English abstract of a deed now at Blithfield, by which John, son of William, son of Stephen de Edmundeston, grants to Richard, son of Hugh Bagott, and Christiana, his wife and to the heirs of their bodies, an acre of land between the land of Robert, son of John, and the land of the Lady Margery, formerly wife of Henry de Blythfeld, with remainder, in the event of Christiana dying without leaving issue, to Robert her brother, the Rector of Subury and Hertingdon. This grant was made during the lifetime of Richard's father, for it is witnessed by Sir Walter de Rydeware, Sir Hugh Bagod, Sir Henry Mauveisin, Hugh de Colton, and William de Stivinton. Robert, the Rector of Sudbury, is known to have been a Mauveisin (Malvoisin) of Rydeware and this deed therefore shows that Christiana, the wife of Richard Bagot was daughter of Sir William Mauveisin of Rydeware, and this fact also accounts for the frequent appearance of Richard as a witness to the deeds in the Rydeware Chartulary. The deeds in the Appendix Nos. 26 to 33 belong to the epoch of this Richard. Some of these are executed by him. but unfortunately none of them have an armorial seal attached to them. The last of these deeds, No. 33, is dated Palm Sunday, 3 E. I., which would be 7th of April, 1275. It purports to be the deed of Richard Bagot, Lord of Bromley, but there is either a mistake in the date or it must be a forgery, for, as previously mentioned the Jury of the Hundred of Pirehill presented at the Assizes held at Lichfield on the Morrow of Trinity, 56 H. III. (June 1272), that William Bagot of Bromlegh held a full Knight's Fee and was not a knight."